kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangers Hideout
"Like a whisper!" The Rangers Hideout is a Level 4 ranged tower, with a good range and high rate of fire. Its spells include Wrath of the Forest, which traps ground-based enemies in place, and Poison Arrows, which deals true damage over time. When compared to its counterpart, the Musketeer Garrison, the Rangers Hideout deals more damage over time, has excellent crowd control, and can take out some light armored units, but has 15% less range and no one-shot capability. Description "Legendary masters of the bow, they can unleash a hail of arrows faster and further than any other force in the realm." Perched on platforms placed in an ancient tree, Rangers fire a deadly rain of arrows at the enemy, with the fastest repeat rate in the game. They are masters at taking down both flying and light ground enemies, though their damage per shot is rather minimal. The Rangers Hideout is the first advanced tower to be introduced in the game, making its first appearance in Silveroak Forest. While it's Poison Arrows do allow it to take down some armored troops, it's best not to rely on them. Place the Rangers Hideout next to large groups of unarmored enemies, where Wrath of the Forest can be used to its full extent, such as near graveyards. Abilities Poison Arrows "It won't hurt...for long." Poisons arrows poison enemies, causing them to take damage over time that is not affected by armor or magic resistance. A Rangers Hideout upgraded with Poison Arrows will prioritize enemies which are not immune to poison but are not currently poisoned. Poison lasts for 3 seconds before fading. The following enemies are immune to poison: *Giant Spiders *Spider Matriarch *Golem Head *Skeleton *Skeleton Knight *Magma Elemental *The Juggernaut *Son of Sarelgaz *Noxious Creeper *Husk *Zombie Wrath of the Forest "It's a trap!" Wrath of the Forest temporarily immobilizes and deals damage to nearby land-based enemies. It affects up to 8 enemies in the tower's range. Duration and damage are determined by upgrades. This ability is good for holding enemies in choke points, and allowing Arcane Wizards to Teleport them away. Bosses and mini-bosses are immune to Wrath of the Forest. Wrath of the Forest always deals 40 physical damage per second. Cool-down: 8 seconds. Note: There is a bug in the Android version where the arrows from the Rangers Hideout as well as other archer towers will target ahead of an enemy caught in Wrath of the Forest, resulting in a waste of potential damage. This is possibly due to the tracking of the enemy's "movement" still continuing despite it having been stopped. To prevent this, place reinforcements in front of them, instead. There is another problem that the Wrath of the Forest. It will never hold off Spectral Knight. It could be because Spectral Knights are immune to damage, and holding off is like doing "nothing" to its HP. the only exception is to stop them from moving, but there is a mystery hidden of why Spectral Knights are immune to Wrath of Forest. Range KR_Sharp2Hide_Range.PNG|Sharpshooter to Rangers Hideout KR_Hideout_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 43% wider than the Level 1 Archer Tower * 12% wider than the Level 3 Sharpshooter Tower * 15% narrower than Musketeer Garrison Strategy * Useful for taking out groups of small unarmored or lightly armored units, such as Orcs or Bandits. *Piercing Shots upgrade is very effective when attacking lightly armored units. Use poison arrows to deal damage against armored units such as Marauders or Brigands. * A fully upgraded Wrath of the Forest is very effective against graveyards, since it will kill all Skeletons on easy and normal difficulty. * Poison Arrows cause the Rangers to spread their attacks onto multiple foes, while also deal a little more damage. This is especially effective when dealing with Gargoyles and wolves (Worgs, Winter Wolves, Demon Hounds) since the tower can simultaneously weaken many enemies for other towers to kill. * Unlike bullets of Musketeers, arrows of Rangers can miss their targets, potentially reducing their killing efficiency. Related Upgrades * Salvage (1 Star): Marksmen Towers return 90% of value when sold. (Normally a rate of return is 60%.) * Eagle Eye (1 Star): Increases Marksmen attack range (+10%). * Piercing Shots (2 Stars): Piercing shots ignore a portion(1/4) of the enemy's physical armor. * Far Shots (2 Stars): Increases marksmen attack range. (+10% from Eagle Eye) * Precision (3 Stars): Marksmen attacks have a chance of dealing double damage. (10% chance) Related Achievements TOXICITY Kill 50 enemies by poison damage. ENTANGLED Hold 500 or more enemies with Wrath of the Forest. Quotes *''Like a whisper! (main) *''I see dead people... ''(Poison Arrows) *''Born to be wild! ''(Wrath of the Forest) Trivia *'"I see dead people."' - A line spoken by the character Cole in the 1999 film The Sixth Sense, about a young boy who can see and communicate with the ghosts of dead people. *'"Born to be wild!"''' - A line from the song Born to be Wild by rock band Steppenwolf. This is the first instance of this song being used for a quote (chronologically) as another line from the song was later used for the hero Thor, when he was introduced to the game and a third for the Wild Magus tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins. *The Wrath of the Forest upgrade adds an old man sitting on the rock next to the stairs. He uses his staff to trap people. Gallery TowerSkill_Ranger_1.PNG|Poison Arrows TowerSkill_Ranger_2.PNG|Wrath of the Forest Category:Towers Category: Ranged Towers